1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known conference system that transmits and receives images (video), voice, or the like via a network, such as the Internet, in real time to achieve communication with remote places. For example, an information processing apparatus used by a participant on one side captures an image of the participant, collects voice, such as speech, of the participant, and transmits the image and the voice to an information processing apparatus used by a participant on the other side. Then, the information processing apparatus used by the participant on the other side receives and outputs the image and the voice to implement a remote conference.
Furthermore, there is disclosed a technology that can switch a sound pickup direction by using a microphone with a directionality in order to selectively collect voice of a speaker, cut out an area including the speaker from a captured image, and transmit voice data and a cut-out image. Moreover, there is disclosed another technology that transmits voice data in a direction of a conference participant based on an arrangement pattern of the conference participant.
However, conventionally, it is difficult to reduce a processing load on an information processing apparatus and cut out an image as desired by a conference participant at the same time.